


99 Problems

by Emcee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Food Kink, Ice Cream, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to MissusMonster and nocturnias for their beta-work. </p>
<p>A 99 Flake (or just a 99) is a stupid delicious British ice cream treat made with vanilla soft serve in a cone with a Flake Chocolate Bar inserted in the ice cream.</p>
    </blockquote>





	99 Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to MissusMonster and nocturnias for their beta-work. 
> 
> A 99 Flake (or just a 99) is a stupid delicious British ice cream treat made with vanilla soft serve in a cone with a Flake Chocolate Bar inserted in the ice cream.

It was a rare occasion when Molly came out to a crime scene. This suited both Molly and John fine. She preferred the quiet of her morgue and John preferred Sherlock not pointing out that Molly was more adept at examining dead bodies. However, every once and a while, it was nice to spice things up. One of the big advantages of their arrangement was that things didn't stagnate.  
  
The case was a rather simple one and Sherlock had it solved in an hour. They were only three blocks from 221, so they decided to forgo a cab and walk back. Only a block in, they were regretting this decision as the heat was blistering. London was in the midst of a heat wave. The temperature was so high Sherlock had actually left his trademark wool coat at the flat.  
  
Not far from home, Molly spotted an ice cream van. After assisting Sherlock and John at the crime scene, she felt she deserved a little treat. Besides, it would help cool her down with the weather. She licked her lips as she was handed the 99 Flake.  
  
Her cold treat in hand, she continued down the street with Sherlock and John. She took quick licks at her ice cream, relishing in the sweet taste of the soft serve. Sherlock eyed her. "I recall your weight gain the last time you were in a relationship. Now that you are in a relationship with two people, will you gain twice as much weight?"  
  
"Jesus, _Sherlock_!" John shouted.  
  
Molly crinkled her nose at the detective. Despite the shift in her relationship with Sherlock and John, Sherlock hadn't changed much. Thankfully, she had changed quite a bit, especially with the encouragement of John. "You know if you say stuff like that, John and I are going to shag like bunnies on Spanish Fly... And we won't let you join in." She took a long, rebellious lick at her ice cream cone, her tongue trailing up the flaky chocolate wedged into the ice cream.  
  
Oddly, Sherlock did not retort. Normally, he would have replied scathingly that he did not _require_ the attentions of his lovers.  Instead, his cool blue eyes were scanning Molly's face. She frowned slightly at the newfound attention, but John laughed heartily.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Molly asked, looking between Sherlock and John, her brow furrowed.  
  
"Usually," Sherlock answered brusquely.  
  
Molly frowned. "That's the second time--"  
  
Molly was cut off as they reached 221. Sherlock grabbed Molly's hand, dragging her inside and up the stairs. John followed close behind.  
  
As soon as the door had closed, Molly found herself pressed against it. Sherlock and John were eyeing her predatorily.  
  
"Well?" Sherlock arched a brow. "Continue."  
  
"Continue what?" Molly asked.  
  
John smiled at Molly. He reached for her dessert and pulled out the Flake bar, holding it to her mouth. "Come on, Molly."  
  
Molly leaned in and took it into her mouth, licking the ice cream out of the crevices of the chocolate. Flakes of chocolate broke off, filling Molly's mouth with the rich flavour.  
  
"Mm," Sherlock leaned in and took a lick of Molly's ice cream. "Keep going."  
  
While it may have been 'obvious' to Sherlock, Molly hardly thought she could be blamed for not understanding what had been going on. She was now up to speed and was frankly astonished. All she had done was eat an ice cream cone. She was hardly aiming for alluring.  
  
"Molly," John implored. "Please."  
  
Molly smiled before laving her tongue over the ice cream. She hummed in pleasure at the sugary concoction melting in her mouth. She then took the Flake back into her mouth, sucking wantonly at the chocolate. Both men openly ogled her, Sherlock leaning in to John and rubbing a hand over his groin.  
  
It felt so dirty, just being watched while she licked at her ice cream cone. John and Sherlock eyed her hungrily, like she was morsel to be devoured. She knew the warmth that was rising in her had nothing to do with the heat wave.  
  
Once Molly had licked the ice cream down to the cone, Sherlock plucked it from her hands and tossed it onto the floor.  
  
John scowled at him. "You know you're going to have to pick that up."  
  
Sherlock turned to him, swooping down and taking his mouth with fervour. Molly mewled at the tableau, pressing her thighs together in attempt to alleviate some of the ache that was growing between her legs.  
  
Sherlock pulled away from John, turning to Molly. He claimed her mouth just as passionately, teeth nipping at her lip and tongue delving into the recesses of her mouth. Molly was sure he could taste the ice cream and chocolate on her tongue. After a heated moment, he withdrew with a gasp. "On your knees, Molly."  
  
Molly looked to John. He leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers. His kiss was slower, smoother than Sherlock's, but the same hunger simmered. "Please Molly," he murmured against her mouth, pressing another kiss to her lips.  
  
With a nod, Molly lowered herself to her knees. She felt a thrill go through her as she looked up at Sherlock and John. John looked down at her with lustful affection, while Sherlock gazed with cool voraciousness.  
  
Molly licked her lips as John and Sherlock reached for each other's flies, unzipping and pulling the other out. Hardened cocks were inches from Molly's mouth. She leaned in and flicked her tongue over the tip of John's erection before mirroring the action on Sherlock's. Both men groaned at the teasing gesture.  
  
Sherlock's fingers slid over Molly's hair, pulling it free from its tie, letting the locks spill over her shoulders. John's hand joined Sherlock's in her tresses, tangling in her hair.  
  
This was why Molly couldn't tell her friends about her relationship. Despite the fact she had never been happier, she knew she would be judged.  Not because Sherlock had treated her like crap (even thought he had) or everyone thought Sherlock and John were a couple (which technically, they had never been. They had not become involved until Molly. _Trio_ was a better term). Molly's friends would have raised some sort of misguided feminist outrage at the idea of her on her knees servicing two men. The visual did seem like something out of porn.  
  
But Molly did not feel at all weak. It was just the opposite. She might have been on her knees, but she was the one in control. She was bringing these men to ruin with nothing but her hands, lips and tongue. If she stopped, she would have both of them begging and pleading for completion. Well, John would plead. Sherlock would remain quiet; his blue eyes dark and ravenous, pupils blown wide with lust. That was how Sherlock Holmes begged. He said enough with his expression.  
  
Delicate fingers wrapped around the base of both men, eliciting hisses and groans from her lovers. She ran her fingers teasingly over the shafts. Molly glanced up at them while her lips closed around the crown of Sherlock's cock. His teeth were gritted together to hold in his noises of pleasure. He then snaked an arm around John's neck, diving in for a kiss to muffle any sound. While they kissed, they tugged at each other's clothes, caressing any newly bared skin.  
  
The sight of her men wantonly exploring each other spurred Molly on. Her knickers dampened with her arousal and she moaned around Sherlock's cock. She could see him bite John's lip in order to stop himself groaning. His hips gave a slight jerk at Molly's expert ministrations.  
  
Molly released Sherlock with an obscene pop, turning her attention to John. She lapped at the sticky tip of him before laving her tongue over his length. She pressed open-mouth kisses to his shaft.  
  
She had learned well the different approaches she had to take with Sherlock and John. Sherlock would be proud to realize what she had observed during their lovemaking, were he not wholly preoccupied at the time. John preferred teasing, gentle affection, while Sherlock enjoyed rougher ministrations.  
  
John had a hand buried in Sherlock's curly hair, kissing the taller man. Molly hummed happily against John. Even against Sherlock's mouth, John's groan was audible. His fingers clutched at Molly's head, gently guiding her.  
  
The two men pulled apart and looked down at Molly. Sherlock moved his hand down, cradling her cheek and jaw. Molly withdrew, looking up into those light blue eyes, warmed with lust and affection.  
  
"Lovely," he murmured. "Now back to me."  
  
Molly turned her head to suck briefly on Sherlock's thumb, causing Sherlock to grunt. Memories of Sherlock's barbs earlier came to her mind. She grinned up at him defiantly. "No."  
  
Sherlock's brow furrowed. "No?"  
  
"No," Molly repeated. She jerked her head away from Sherlock's hand and turned back to John. She looked up at him mischievously.  
  
John smirked down at Molly and he gave a nod.  
  
Molly leaned in and took John's cock into her mouth, her hands slipping up and cupping his arse.  
  
"This is not amusing," Sherlock growled darkly.  
  
John hissed softly, burying his fingers in Molly's hair and tangling in the locks anew. "I disagree."  
  
Molly was far more aggressive this time, taking John deep into her mouth and sucking with voracious intensity. It was not the way she would normally blow John. But this had become as much about teasing Sherlock as it was about pleasuring John.  
  
"Molly," Sherlock said firmly.  
  
"Mm," Molly hummed against John. She kept one hand firmly on his arse, while she moved her other to cradle and play with his scrotum.  
  
"John," Sherlock's voice was a low growl. Molly looked up at Sherlock. His fingers were wrapped around his own cock, desperate gaze locked on his lovers.  
  
John's hands rumpled Molly's hair. "Make me come, Molly," John groaned.  
  
Sherlock's lip curled. "Stop it."  
  
Molly's tongue caressed John's shaft and Sherlock unsuccessfully bit back a groan at the sight.  
  
"Molly," John gasped, his hips jerking. "Please."  
  
Molly let her eyes flutter shut, tongue and lips working over John's cock.  
  
With a moan and a clutch at Molly's hair, John fell over the precipice. Molly obligingly swallowed his climax.  
  
Molly didn't have a moment's respite before she was hauled to her feet and Sherlock's mouth was claiming hers, tongue plundering her mouth and tasting John's release. When he finally pulled back, Molly found him glaring. "Why did you do that?"  
  
Molly met his gaze defiantly. "That's what you get for making comments about my weight gain."  
  
Sherlock cupped her face. "Will it absolve me if I observe that any weight you have gained has gone straight to your breasts?"  
  
"Much better." Molly leaned in and pressed her mouth to Sherlock's.  
  
She shrieked against his mouth as Sherlock lifted her up. He had a surprising amount of strength in his lean form. Breaking the kiss, her hauled Molly over his shoulder. "I'm not sure I entirely forgive you."  
  
"Sherlock, put me down!" Molly shrieked, a laugh in her voice. She raised her head to look to John. "John, help me!"  
  
John smirked at her, shaking his head. "Actually, I think I'm going to enjoy this." He leaned in and kissed Molly gently.  
  
"Traitor!" Molly laughed as Sherlock carried her off towards his bedroom, John following close behind.  
  
Sherlock unceremoniously dumped Molly down on his bed. She laid sprawled on the unmade bed, looking up at the two men who hovered over her. Again, she felt like prey.  
  
Molly was made to watch now as Sherlock and John divested each other of their remaining clothing, kissing and caressing each other as they went. Molly smiled as she looked over their naked forms. Her lovers were beautiful.  
  
Their attention was back on her as they climbed onto the bed on either side of her.  
  
"You are far too dressed now," Sherlock purred. He grabbed the hem of her thin blouse, pulling it over her head. He scowled at the sight of her bra.  
  
"I'll take care of that, you get her jeans," John suggested, knowing Sherlock would have difficulties with the bra, which would most likely lead to another scathing comment.  
  
John slipped up beside Molly. He kissed and licked at her neck as his hands slipped around her back and worked to undo the clasp of her bra.  
  
Sherlock slipped down. He pressed kisses to Molly's navel while he opened her jeans. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of her jeans and knickers, sliding them down her legs.  
  
Molly sighed as she was freed from her clothing. It had felt heavy and restrictive even before they'd begun this encounter, the weather stifling. After it became clear where Sherlock and John's intentions had lain, she had wanted to be freed from the clothes even faster.  
  
Now, she finally had her wish. John had trailed his kisses down to her breasts, taking a nipple between his lips and teasing the peak with teeth and tongue. He cupped the other breast in his hand, rolling the taut nipple with his fingers.  
Sherlock was not idle, parting Molly's thighs. Deft fingers skilfully smoothed over the excited nub of her clitoris. Molly keened and her hips rose from the bed. Sherlock chuckled, nipping playfully at her inner thigh. "For such a tease, you don't know much about patience, Molly Hooper."  
  
Molly whimpered and arched her back. John reached up with his free hand, cupping her cheek. His thumb ran over her lower lip. Molly kissed and licked at it, her eyes shutting tightly. Sherlock's long fingers dipping inside her wet, hot core. He pumped them in and out in a slow rhythm.  
  
"Of course," Sherlock's voice was dark and foreboding.  "You're quite the tease yourself, John."  
  
John pulled away from Molly's breast. She opened her eyes once again to look down and she made a noise of disappointment. "What?"  
  
"You," Sherlock growled. "You were an eager participant in Molly teasing me."  
  
John's forehead crinkled. "I suppose you're going to make me pay for that?"  
  
One corner of Sherlock's mouth curved up in a smile. Molly's frustration mounted as Sherlock withdrew his fingers from her. He held them out to John. John took Sherlock's fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking the evidence of Molly's arousal from the slender digits.  
  
Molly writhed in the rumpled sheets. "Sherlock, John..." She crinkled her nose, desperate for attention.  
  
Sherlock slipped a hand behind Molly's neck, tilting her head to kiss her smoothly. "On your knees again, Molly."  
  
Molly pursed her lips in frustration as she obliged the command, getting onto her knees.  
  
Sherlock nudged her legs apart to his liking and he slid his head between her thighs. Molly gasped as Sherlock's tongue traced down the length of her slit. It was a teasing gesture, only lasting for a moment. Sherlock then pulled his head away. "John, I suggest you busy yourself."  
  
Molly fell forward, bracing herself on the bed as Sherlock went back to work exploring her folds with his mouth. John had moved to Sherlock's groin, lowering his head to take Sherlock's cock into his mouth.  
  
John's action made Sherlock let out a muffle groan as he teased her clitoris. The sound reverberated through her, sending jolts of pleasure through her. Molly squealed and gripped at the sheets.    
  
With a swipe of his tongue against Sherlock's length, John pulled back and grinned at Molly. "Could use some help."  
  
Molly stretched herself out to meet John. They met in a kiss before both went to work on Sherlock's prick. John did the lion's share of the work as Molly was frequently distracted by the pleasure coursing through her body as Sherlock licked and sucked at her. His fingers joined his mouth, probing at her entrance. Molly moaned around his cock while John stopped licking at Sherlock to smile at Molly.  
  
Sherlock's free hand slipped down to cup Molly's breast, while one of John's slid up to play with its twin. They both expertly manipulated her.  
  
The pleasure mounted in Molly. She tried to continue tending to Sherlock, but had to abandon the attempt, closing her eyes and rolling her hips as his tongue and fingers played with her. John was there to make up for Molly's absence, taking Sherlock deep into his mouth and sucking wantonly.  
  
Sherlock reached his pinnacle first, groaning against Molly in completion. Molly felt hands on her, making her sit up. John's mouth was then against hers, tongue delving into her mouth. She could taste Sherlock's release as they kissed. "Come on, Molly," John murmured against her lips.  
  
The sensations flooding Molly were too much. With John's urgings, she buried her face in his neck and let out a cry. She sobbed as her climax wracked her body. She felt Sherlock grab her hand, squeezing it tightly as he continued to lick at her, easing her down slowly from her orgasm. Molly panted against John's neck while he stroked a hand down her spine.  
  
Molly raised her head to kiss John affectionately. "Thank you," she murmured, her voice syrupy with tired satisfaction.  
  
Sherlock shifted out from beneath her, frowning slightly as John and Molly parted. "You're thanking John? I do believe I did most of the work in your pleasure, Molly."  
  
Molly smiled before kissing Sherlock gently. "Thank you, Sherlock."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, tugging her into a supine position on the bed. "I quite enjoyed it." He lazily waved his hand for John to join them.  
  
John laid down on the other side of Sherlock. The two men shared a kiss while Molly rested her head down on Sherlock's shoulder. She was sticky with sweat from their exertions, but was feeling too contentedly drowsy to do anything about it. "Of course, all of this completely defeated the purpose of having ice cream."  
  
"Worth it," John commented.  
  
"I agree," Sherlock sighed. He closed his eyes. "In fact, after our next case, I'll buy you the 99 myself."  
  
"Sherlock..." Molly said warningly. She didn't want to make going out with them a habit.  
  
Sherlock smirked. "Think you want to vary things up? I think an ice lolly will work just as well."  
  
Molly rolled her eyes before pressing a kiss to Sherlock's cheek. Perhaps if all cases ended like this, it would be worth it.


End file.
